The present disclosure disclosed herein relates to a method for fabricating a display device and a display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a display device, which is capable of reducing an occurrence of cracks, and a display device.
Generally, flexible display devices receive great attention as they can be used in various electronic devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers, displays for mobile devices, large scale electronic products such as ultrathin televisions, or large scale electrical products. The flexible display device may include a flexible display panel and an additional layer formed on the flexible display panel.
An organic layer included in the flexible display panel may be vulnerable to moisture and oxygen. Thus, an encapsulation layer for protecting the organic layer against the moisture and oxygen contained in air is disposed on the flexible display panel. For example, an encapsulation layer having a thin film shape, i.e., a thin film encapsulation layer may be mainly disposed on the flexible display panel. In general, the flexible module including a touch screen panel may be fabricated by performing a lamination process on the thin film encapsulation layer.